Blood Lust
by My Lost Disco
Summary: Sequel to Three Degrees of Separation! Callie is continuing her life in Forks with Edward and the Cullens Twenty years later. When Isabella Swan moves to Forks, The Cullens could never have imagined how she would change their lives forever. Set during the events of Twilight!
1. This is our story

**So here it is! The sequel to Three Degrees of Separation. "Blood Lust" This story focuses the lives of Callie and The Cullens, and what happens when Bella comes to live in Forks. Sorry the first chapter's short but there is so much more to come :) **

* * *

In the Olympic Peninsula the small town of Forks was consumed by an almost constant cover of clouds, heavy rain, and decrease in temperature. It rained here more than any other place to exist within the United States of America. To any human, it was not the ideal place weather wise to live. It was rare that the sun shined and the temperature rose ever so slightly. To me and my family it was the perfect place for us to reside. The rarity of the sun meant that we did not have to spend much time hiding from the rays that forced our skin to sparkle, our secret to become exposed, and hiding from an exhilarating fight and excruciating death that would surely follow. We could continue on with our lives as normally as possible, trying to mesh with the humans as best as we could. For us, it was ideal. I resided with the Cullens after Edward and I had almost died over two decades ago. Due to the small popularity in Forks it was easy to identify the long-term residents. If something of any interest would occur within this small town, the residents would spread the word. Most of the humans knew each other's personal business. This was definitely why they found us interesting, our family kept to ourselves, we could not endanger the lives of the humans we resided with in the town as well as our own. Carlisle was employed as a doctor at Forks Hospital, continuing the profession that he loved. I had to give him credit for his ability to work so closely around human blood and keep himself restrained. As the newest member of the coven I found this truly fascinating. News of a new arrival in town was vastly spreading among the residents of this shady town. Chief Charlie Swan's daughter, Isabella was arriving from Phoenix, Arizona to permanently reside here with her father. She would attend Forks High School and would be starting her first day within a couple of days. On a Sunday my family and I would enjoy a feast upon a wide range of wildlife inhabiting within the forest. By this, we kept ourselves 'full' so that the urge to devour the students that attended Forks High School was not so great. Edward and I spent a lot of our time together, trying to catch up on all of the years we had missed spending together as brother and sister. Our family was blissfully unaware of the implications that Isabella Swan would bring to our lives. The impact that she would have upon us and our family. This is our story.

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be uploaded within the next few hours.**


	2. Intensity

**Well, Well, Well! We have a BPOV in this chapter, yay! **

**Song: Muse - Uprising**

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, although, Callie's mine :)**

* * *

**Forks 2005**

**Edward**

News of the Swan girl's arrival was spreading fast throughout Forks. It didn't concern me in the slightest, none of the humans in this town concerned me. The only concern I had for them was not to end their lives by succumbing to my instincts. It had been decades since I had killed a human, and for my family's sake I would not put them through having to leave Forks after it seemed like an ideal place for us to reside. Just as Alice had predicted, Callie had become a vital aspect of my life and she was valued within our family. Callie and I spent a lot of our free time reminiscing of what we could remember from our childhood. I seemed to remember a lot more than her, her memory of our parents was not very clear. She looked extremely like our mother, Elizabeth. It was nice to see our mother within my sister. Carlisle and Esme insisted how much we resembled one another, so we had decided to be known as twins, for the purpose of looking human. Many of the humans that resided here warmed to Carlisle and Esme, they warmed to their kind hearts for 'adopting' myself and my brothers and sisters. For all the humans knew is that we had been orphaned, and in a sense that was true for myself and Callie. To this day, Alice insists that Callie's arrival was fate, and to some extent I agreed. Callie needed to escape her dreary life from the family she once lived with, she was not happy. After finding us she had everything she could have ever wanted, a family who accepted her, and one she could finally trust. Callie rode to school in the passenger seat of my Volvo as I drove. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper rose in Emmett's jeep. We were known as the strange people within the school. We had no other choice but to keep to ourselves and be discreet, for the human's sake. The day passed in a monotonous blur, just as every day at Forks High School did. Nothing of any interest ever occurred here, the humans were too boring for our liking. Callie, Alice and Rose were chatting amongst themselves, and Emmett and Jasper were discussing their baseball techniques, leaving me to the thoughts of myself and all of the students around me. As I entered the dining room I noticed the new girl, Isabella Swan sitting next to Jessica Stanley.

"Who are they?" Isabella said, after we sat around our normal table, hushing her voice to a whisper. Not that it mattered, we would all be able to hear every word she said. Jessica leaned closer to Isabella.

"They're The Cullens, they're pretty strange, and they tend to keep things to themselves. That big bulky guy, that's Emmett, he's with the blonde girl Rosalie. The blonde guy who looks like he's always in pain, that's Jasper and he's with the small dark-haired girl, Alice. She's really weird." She added. "The other guy there is Edward and that's his twin sister Callie" I noticed Isabella turn toward us, realising that we looked slightly different to all of the other students here.

_Pffft, yeah Bella, Edward is really going to notice you. _I smiled as I remembered rejecting Jessica, and she was still bitter about it. If only she knew the truth, I could hurt her in so many ways.

"Edward is totally gorgeous, but seriously Bella, don't waste your time. Apparently none of the girls in school are good enough for him" Isabella turned back to Jessica. "I wasn't planning on it" she replied.

_Good_ I heard Jessica mutter in her mind.

I decided to listen into Bella's inner thoughts, maybe I could find something of interest there. I tried to drown out the thoughts of all of the students in the dining hall. I could not detect anything. What was wrong with me? I turned to Callie with a confused expression, I detected the same expression upon her face. It seemed she could not read Bella's mind either.

**Callie**

I was furious, I wanted to monstrously devour her for blocking my ability. How dare she?! How could a puny human be restricting me from using my natural gift?! Surely this was impossible, but then again, this life had proved to me that I should expect the impossible. I studied her curiously, waiting for her to let slip to us wither body language that she was, in fact a vampire with an ability to shield her thoughts. After a few moments of boring my eyes into the back of her head I decided that my suspicions were wrong.

Completely human I muttered in my mind so Edward could hear me. I could see my own confusion mirrored within his facial expression. It was as if we were hitting a mental wall, a closed portal to her mind. I looked at Edward, hoping for some sort of answer. He couldn't avert his gaze from her, trying so desperately to figure out why it was that we couldn't see into her mind. Not only for the fact that we were brother and sister, but we bonded over the mutual agreement that it would be nice to mute the thoughts of those around us. Especially Emmett's! The explicit details of passionate sexual encounters he had shared with Rosalie was not a thought we were particularly fond of hearing him so proudly express in his mind. The human mind seemed monotonously complex, well, it was to us. We had heard the same tedious things over and over again, the students that attended this Forks High School never really seemed to broaden their thoughts in any way, nothing of interest. What was even more monotonous was hearing at least one student think to themselves 'The Cullen's are freaks!'. It amused all of us quite frankly, the teenage students were so fickle to think that because we keep to ourselves, we were some sort of freaks of nature. The part that humoured is that we knew we were the freaks of nature, and the humans were so oblivious to it.

The School bell droned through the busy dining room indicating it was time for next period. My family and I were already on our feet before it had rang. Questions ran vigorously through my mind as I made my way to Trigonometry about the human girl who had somehow kept her thoughts from us.

"What on earth was that?!" Edward questioned me, as I walked with him before he departed for Biology.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself, Eddie" I sighed.

I walked into the Trigonometry classroom as Edward continued down the hall. I took my usual seat at the desk, I was as Mr Varner began to teach, I used my body language to indicate that I was listening, when in fact I had already done this before. High School had become extremely tedious for my family and I, yet we accepted this and stuck with it for all intents and purposes. Carlisle and Esme had accepted me into the family with open arms, and had taught me so much through the twenty years that I had been with them, I was honestly incredibly grateful for them. Minutes into the lesson, an overwhelming feeling of monstrosity entered my mind, decibels louder than the fuzz of the student's thoughts. Edward's thoughts were the only ones that would enter my mind noticeably louder than any other. I tuned myself in carefully, Edward and I often spoke to each other through thought whilst we were trying to make each class we had repeated pass quickly. However, today was completely different. His thoughts were so panicked and worried that I could barely decipher them. I echoed my words of support through my mind, telling him to remain calm, and to no do anything that could endanger our beloved family. I sat impatiently gripping my desk as I watched the hand indicating the seconds on the clock above the chalkboard ticking closer towards the end of this period. I had to see Edward, something was not right. We had lived a quiet and relaxed life since that day in Hoquiam in nineteen eighty three, since that day I had never felt my brother so tense. Before the school ball droned through the classroom I was already on my feet. Rushing, at human speed of course, through the door and out into the hall to find my brother. I studied the busy hall which was matted with students. Finally, I saw my brother stomping towards me, his eyes were a deep jet black. He didn't move his eyes from me for a second. As he went to walk past me, clearly angry at me or himself, I grabbed his shoulder and he stopped in his tracks.

"Hey! What's happened?" I firmly shouted at him.

"Callie, I'm a monster!" He whispered, so that the students would not find us anymore strange then they already did. I shook my head at him, what on earth was happening?

"The girl, Isabella… I almost killed her" I continued to shake my head at him, completely dumb-founded. The thought-blocker?

"Edward, what's going on?" As the words escaped my lips I saw Isabella walking with Mike Newton behind us, it was clear that she wasn't listening to a word the dull boy said. As Edward felt her presence behind him he kept his back turned to her. As she began to get closer to us I could taste her scent on my tongue. The burning that was beginning to rise in the back of my throat was excruciating. Her scent was intoxicating, like no other human scent I had come across. As the burning spread through my senses and flared even worse in my throat, I understood what was wrong with Edward. He had managed to contained himself in the classroom with her, and now I had to contain myself for the sake of my family. Although every instinct in me wanted to feast on the blood coursing through her body, I fought it.

"We need to get out of here" I instructed. I turned my attention from Isabella and looked for Edward, he was one step ahead of me, swiftly moving towards the exit of the school. I kept my head to the ground, focusing my attention on my feet and holding my breath trying to extinguish the burning within my throat. I met Edward inside of his Volvo, slightly angered that he left me to fend for myself. I could have killed the girl, and all of the students that would have bared witness to it. I pictured grabbing her, and restraining her as she screamed. I pictured sinking my teeth into her neck and feeling the warmth of her blood on my lips. _Enough Callie, _I thought and I sunk into the passenger seat of Edward's car.

"What the Hell, Edward?" I snapped as I secured my seatbelt.

"Callie, I couldn't control it. If I hadn't of left when I did I would have killed her" He said sincerely.

"And I wouldn't have Edward?!" I shrieked, "We're lucky I left too! We're all in this together you know" I spat. Edward and I never argued, and this girl perplexed us so much, it was causing tension.

"I know Callie, I'm sorry" He sighed.

"What are we going to tell Carlisle, Edward?" I exhaled burying my forehand in my hand I was resting upon the passenger side door.

"We can't lie to him! We have to tell him the truth" He was right, we couldn't lie to Carlisle. He had every right to know as our respective leader and father. Carlisle had a way of finding a resolution to most situations, I felt slightly at ease as I remembered this, however, another thought crossed my mind. This Swan girl was going to make School very interesting from now on.

**Bella**

I wanted nothing more than for the ground to open and swallow me up and never let me out again. Edward Cullen had made me feel as if I were 3 inches tall! He had put his hand on his nose as if I were a bad smell. I had thought of asking Mr Banner if I could maybe switch seats, but then Edward would probably hate me a lot more, it seemed childish but I couldn't stand to be near him. Jessica had pointed out that he had been staring at me in the cafeteria. What on earth was his problem with me?! What had I ever done to him?! Mike Newton had expressed an eager interest in me, and as I walked out of Biology watching Edward storm off in the opposite direction, I wondered if Mike could shed any light upon why Edward was so strange.

"Hey Bella" He grinned, "I figured you could use a guide to show you where your classes are"

"Thanks" I smiled, "Hey what's Cullen's problem Mike?"

"Don't take it to heart Bella, they're a strange family. They think they're too good to talk to even the likes of us" he said sarcastically. I wondered if Mike had ever tried to befriend the Cullens before.

"Their Mom and Dad are pretty nice though, I mean they're all adopted so that might be why they're so weird. Just try and ignore them. Everyone else does" he advised with a friendly smile. I felt slightly disappointed, for some reason I didn't want to stay away from Edward. As Mike and I passed the corner, engaging in idle chit-chat, I saw them. Edward was standing extremely still with his back to me. His twin sister, Callie, I think, had her hand placed on his shoulder and seemed to whispering something in his ear. She was like the rest of them. They were all beautiful, as if they had been carefully designed. Every feature was perfect. You'd have to be a clinical moron to not assume that Edward and Callie were twins. They both resembled one another, the identical shade of bronze-gold running through their hair. Even closer up Callie was beautiful, she had long shimmering waves that ended at the small of her back. She immediately turned her head to me, her jet black eyes pierced through me, Oh God, Edward had obviously said something to her. She eyed me from my feet all the way to my head with a curious expression. I wanted so desperately to turn away and cry, what was it about me that Edward seemed to detest. Why was Callie looking at me with such disgust? Edward stormed off as she continued to eye me, I wondered if maybe I should go back to Phoenix, maybe Forks wasn't the right choice for me. The people here were rude and judgemental. No, don't be a coward! I'd already started to make friends with Mike already expressing an interest in me. What did I have to lose? I mean, who did The Cullens think they were? I wondered if they were secretly supermodels/film stars and the diva-ish nature of the business was getting to their heads, even in a small town high school.

_Don't be so stupid, Bella! _My inner voice yelled.

I would demand to know why he had been so rude. I couldn't make sense of it, I had never met any with such a rude demeanour and it just didn't seem normal. I planned to suck it up, take a breath and demand to know what his problem was the following day and I decided not to back out. I didn't know why it bothered me so much, but I was definitely going to find out.

* * *

**Reviews please? :) **

**xoxo**


End file.
